Think of Me
by mitchel-musso-lver
Summary: This story takes place after the JxM episode. What goes on with Miley, Lilly, and Oliver while Jake is away? Will he still be the one on Miley's mind or is someone right in front of her waiting for her to notice? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **- Hey Guys! In this story, it is right after Jake leaves. This is my first Hannah fanfic, so please read and give suggestions! Oliver loves pie! And I love Oliver!

Miley Stewart ripped through her Hannah closet as her best friend Lilly Trescott sat on the ground with a fashion magazine.

"So what are you going to wear?" Lilly asked for the third time. Miley glanced at her while she dug through a mess of clothes.

"How about this?" Miley held up an orange v-neck sweater with a white tank top. Lilly considered.

"Nice, but don't you think it's a little too hot to be wearing a sweater?"

"You're right. Ok, I'm open any for suggestions," Miley said. She had been searching for an outfit for the last half hour. Today was the day Jake Ryan was leaving. They were meeting on the beach and Miley wanted to look perfect. If it was the last day he was going to see her for four months, she was going to look good. Lilly stood up and went over to the closet. She tossed Miley some cute white denim capris, a blue tank top, and a pair of flip flops.

Miley smiled. "Perfect!" she said. She changed and topped the outfit off with a silver necklace and big white bracelet. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"You look amazing," Lilly told her.

"Thanks," Miley said, still smiling. She followed Lilly out of the Hannah closet and walked down to the living room where they sat down on the couch. Someone knocked at the door. They walked to the door and Miley opened it. It was Oliver Oken.

Miley smiled. "Hey Oliver! Are you coming with us to say bye to Jake before he leaves?"

"Sure," He smiled broadly at her. Her stomach turned. Miley tried to ignore it. She hated it when her stomach did that. But she loved it when he smiled at her.

'_Omg, Miley stop!'_ she told herself. Oliver stepped inside the house.

"Hey Lilly. What's up guys? Where's Jake?" Oliver sat on a chair. Miley sat down at the couch.

"We're going to see him soon," Miley said. Oliver looked over at the kitchen. He smiled again.

"Do you have any pie?" he asked. Miley and Lilly looked at each other and laughed. He was always looking for pie.

"I don't think so," Miley said. Oliver snapped his fingers.

"Darn it. I love pie." Lilly shook her head.

Miley glanced at the clock. "I guess we should go. We're supposed to meet Jake by Rico's at 11:00."

The three of them walked out the door and started for the beach. She felt Oliver's hand brush against hers. She tried to ignore it. It happened again. Her stomach turned every time her skin touched his. She felt guilty. It wasn't Oliver she liked, it was Jake. They had kissed and everything. And now her stomach was turning for Oliver. She glared at her stomach.

"So Oliver, do you still like Becca?" Lilly asked.

He shrugged. "I like her. We're just friends though." Miley felt her heart lift. Once again, she tried to ignore it. She looked back at Oliver and Lilly. Oliver was staring at Miley, smiling. Then he stopped when he noticed her looking at him. Lilly laughed to herself.

"What?" Miley asked. Lilly shook her head.

"Nothing..."

"Jake!" Miley squealed. Miley, Oliver, and Lilly were sitting at a table at Rico's. They had been waiting for what Miley thought seemed to be forever. Jake had finally arrived at the beach. She jumped out of her chair and went over to him.

He hugged her. "Hey Miley." She smiled. Lilly and Oliver came over to him too.

"Hey Lilly, Oliver," he said. They all sat down at a table and chatted for a while, even though Jake was more concentrated on flirting with Miley than talking to anyone else. After everyone ran out of things to say, Jake stood up.

"So I guess it's time to say goodbye."

Miley's smile faded. "You have to go already?" Jake touched her arm.

"I know it sucks, but I can't miss my plane. And I'm late already," Jake said. He pulled her close to him.

"I'll miss you, Miley."

Miley smiled sadly. "I'll miss you, too." He kissed her lips gently then she moved to stand next to Lilly. Miley looked over at Oliver and noticed he was watching her closely. Once again, he stopped looking at her and looked at Jake instead. His eyes had had something in them, something interesting. She didn't think about it too much, though.

"See ya, Jake," Oliver said.

Lilly smiled. "Bye, Jake."

Jake waved and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Lilly walked behind Oliver and Miley on the beach. She was enjoying watching them. Oliver kept flirting with Miley, and Miley was flirting back. Lilly dug her toes into the sand. She really didn't get those two.

"Hey guys, do you want something to drink?" asked Miley.

Lilly smiled at her. "Sure, Miles. Hey Oliver, will you go get me and Miley something do drink?" Miley smiled a sweet smile at Oliver. Lilly rolled her eyes. This was getting pathetic.

"Yeah, I'll be right back," Oliver ran off.

Miley sat down in the sand and Lilly sat next to her. "Hey, I have a question," Lilly said.

"What?" Miley said, looking at the waves. She covered her feet with sand.

"Why aren't you sad about Jake leaving?" Lilly asked.

"I am sad."

"You don't seem sad," Lilly raised her eyebrows.

Miley gave her a look. "What do you mean?"

Lilly gave her a look back. "Dude, you've totally been flirting with Oliver all day."

Miley's mouth dropped. "Was not."

"Was too."

Miley hit Lilly's shoulder playfully and smirked. "I was just fooling around with him."

"Hun, that was flirting, not fooling around," Lilly laughed.

"I was not flirting with Oliver! Besides, he doesn't even like me. And I'm kinda going out with Jake."

"He does too like you! He's been giving you hints all day!" Lilly said.

"Like when?"

Lilly was actually getting kind of annoyed. It was so obvious. "Like when we were walking to Rico's. Do you really think he was bumping into you on accident?"

Miley didn't answer half because she didn't want to and half because Oliver had returned from Rico's. He held three sodas in his hand. He tossed one to Lilly. Then he handed Miley hers, pausing quickly when their hands were touching. Miley opened her soda. Lilly stared at her until she noticed. Lilly gave her a told-you-so look. Miley shook her head and smiled.

Oliver noticed them and laughed. "You guys are so weird."


	3. Chapter 3

Lilly got her stuff out of her locker. Finally it was time to go. She got to go to Miley's concert tonight. Lilly loved Hannah Montana concerts. She always had so much fun. Oliver got so wound up at Hannah concerts. He always made Miley laugh so hard backstage she could barely get ready. Speaking of Oliver, she was going to meet him at his locker. Miley was at a photo shoot.

Lilly ran down the hallway. Oliver was at his locker with Becca. Lilly cringed. Becca was nice and all, but not when she was interfering. "Hey Oliver, what are you doing tonight?" Becca asked.

"I've got plans. Sorry," Oliver smiled. Becca looked up at the ceiling and then down at her toes. Then she smiled broadly.

"Well, see you later!" she waved. Oliver smiled and gave her a weird look. Once she was completely out of sight Lilly ran up to Oliver.

"What's your problem?" She hit him in the arm.

Oliver stepped back. "Huh?"

"Becca's just a friend."

"Yeah"

Lilly hit him again.

He stepped back again. "What is wrong with you?" he asked.

"Becca was totally flirting with you."

"Maybe she likes me," he shrugged and smiled.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Lilly, she's the only girl who's ever liked me. _Ever_."

"Are you sure"  
Oliver pretended to think. "Uh, yeah."

He got his stuff and closed his locker. "Let's go." Oliver followed Lilly out of the school.

Lilly looked at him. Her face softened. "Do you not notice anyone else that likes you?"

He looked at her jokingly. "Are you talking about you?"  
Her eyes got wide. "No! Not me"

He looked down. "Look, I'm not stupid. I know who your talking about. I'm just not sure if she likes me back"

Miley put some blush on. She adjusted her wig and smoothed her scarf. She was extra sparkly tonight. She ran down the stairs. Jackson was throwing popcorn up in the air and catching it in his mouth. Well, trying to catch it in his mouth. He kept missing. "Man! What happened to my touch?" He tried it again. He missed. Miley walked over to him. She grabbed a piece of popcorn and threw it up. She caught it in her mouth. He smirked. She smiled. "Where's Dad?"

"He's in the car waiting for you. You guys are going to go pick up Lilly and Oliver," he said.

Miley waved. "Bye!"

Miley ran out the door and opened the car door. Her dad drove them to get the limo and then drove to Oliver's house. Miley looked out the window and watched Oliver walk to the limo. He was wearing a white oxford long sleeved shirt with a blue shirt underneath and dark pants. He was so hot.

"Hey Oliver!" Her dad said. Oliver smiled and sat next to Miley. She grinned.

"Hey Miley, hey Robbie Ray," he said.

"Hi Oliver," she said to snap out of her daydream. The limo drove off to Lilly's house. Oliver's dark knee touched Miley's. She smiled. "You look really nice tonight," she told him. She desperately wanted to tell him he was the hottest she had ever seen him but that would be kinda awkward with her dad in the car. Even if he was pretty cool with her liking guys.

"You too, Miles," he said as flashed her a super cute grin. By his tone, she could tell he really meant it. Miley could have leaned over and kissed him right then and there but thankfully, before she embarrassed herself, the limo stopped. Lilly ran out of her house as Lola. She laughed as she got in the car.

"What's up guys! I am so excited! Are you so excited? This is going to be awesome! I cannot wait until we get there!" Then she started laughing insanely for five minutes straight. Then she stopped and smiled. The whole limo exploded in laughter. She was so hyper. This was going to be an awesome night.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** - Hi! This is your fourth chapter of Think of Me. Sorry the third one took so long. Thank you so much for the reviews! I know it took a while for me to say that, but I really do love reviews! So keep sending them!

Miley opened the door of her limo and walked past a mob of fans hoping to see the super star before her performance. Oliver pushed ahead of her so she didn't go diving into a pool of Hannah maniacs head first. She smiled at herself because of that. He was so nice.

The fans all around her screamed, "Hannah Montana!" She almost fell. Miley smiled at her fans and grabbed onto Oliver's shoulder. Robbie Ray was behind Lilly, helping her keep up with Miley and Oliver. They finally all got into the giant brightly lit building. Oliver let Miley and Robbie Ray lead the way since they knew where they were going.

Robbie Ray opened the door of the dressing room and went to go get some stuff ready backstage.

Oliver plopped on the couch. "That was the best ride I've ever had in a limo." he said.

Miley laughed and plopped next to him. "I totally agree!" Even though neither of them had admitted it, they had been flirting the whole time. Lilly was saying random things, making no sense at all, and then everyone would laugh.

Lilly started skipping around the room. "BEST OF BOTH WORLDS!" she sang. Then she tripped over a big fuzzy carpet (A/N: kind of pathetic, I know) and started laughing insanely loud on the ground. Miley and Oliver looked at each other and laughed. Miley dropped her head on his shoulder until she could sit up without laughing. Finally after leaning on Oliver giggling for three minutes straight, Miley sat up and went over to her bad. She perfected her make up and adjusted her wig again. It got really annoying after a while.

Lilly stood up too. "You know what sounds so good?! A soda! Doesn't a soda sound so good?!" she ran out of the room.

Oliver stood up. Miley stood in front of him. "What time do you go on stage?" he asked her. She looked at a clock.

"I go on in an hour but I have to go rehearse in about fifteen minutes," she said.

"I thought you were done with rehearsal."

Miley smiled. "Well, I practiced at home, but my dad still wants me to practice for a while here and go over the choreography and everything."

He nodded and then laughed. "She is going to be so hyper when she gets back with a soda."

"Yeah, but that's what's fun right?"  
"Yeah," he said.

The door opened. Lilly ran to the couch and took a drink of her Pepsi.

"So did you guys hook up while I was gone?" she asked them.

Oliver avoided looking at Miley and glared at Lilly.

Robbie Ray killed the awkward moment. He walked in the door and waved at Miley. "You gotta go backstage now bud." Miley followed him out the door.

"Lilly!"

"What?" Lilly smiled. She was obviously enjoying this.

"That was very awkward!"

"Have you kissed her yet?"

"What? No! She's still going out with Jake!"

"You know you want to!"

"Shhh!"

"Look, just go tell her good luck. Please?" He looked nervous. She smiled slyly and pushed him out the door. He almost smacked into Miley.

Robbie Ray noticed Oliver. "Miles, I'll meet you backstage."

"Okay, I'll be right there," Miley said. She turned to Oliver. "Yeah?"

"Um...I...just wanted to...uhh...Good Luck." He kissed her on the cheek and looked into her dancing eyes. She smiled a heartwarming smile.

"Thanks," she turned away, walked quickly to the stage, and looked back once. Oliver went back in and collapsed on the couch.

"Wow!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**- Reviews, reviews, and more reviews! I love 'em guys, I really do. Thanks so much! Ok I am not sure how this is going to turn out cuz I am just going to start typing. So here you go!

"What happened?" Lilly asked.

Oliver smiled. "Did I really just do that?"

Lilly jumped up and down. "Tell me!"

He laughed. "Sorry, got to go watch Hannah perform!"

Lilly chased him out of the dressing room and over to the side curtain of the stage where Oliver was watching Hannah sing "I've Got Nerve." Wow, was she amazing. Oliver couldn't quite ignore the feeling in his chest. He liked her. She might still be going out with Jake and he might still flirt with Becca, but he couldn't lie to himself. He liked her.

"Stop dreaming about her," Lilly laughed at him and then turned back to Hannah. She finished her song and made her way off the stage. She was smiling one of those big smiles that she always had on stage.

"Oh my gosh, there are so many fans out there!" she squealed. "This is wicked awesome!" Lilly danced around with her.

"Ok, Hannah, you're back on in three minutes," said a lady with a headset. Hannah nodded and smiled at Oliver. He smiled back. Robbie Ray came over to her.

"You're doing great Hannah. What are you singing next?" Hannah grinned. "If We Were a Movie," she said. Oliver knew she loved that song.

"Ok you're back on!" the lady said. Hannah turned to the stage. "Go get a seat in the audience guys," she told them. Lilly grabbed Oliver and they started running to their seats that Hannah had got them. They got their tickets approved, found their seats, and started screaming with the

other fans.

"That was a great concert!" Lilly told Miley. Yes, she was now Miley. They were on their way home.

"You were awesome," Oliver said.

"Thanks, guys," Miley said. She loved this. The fans had been awesome tonight. Including her own personal fans. And one of those fans was especially cute, screaming for her in the audience. She had to try extra hard not to laugh in the middle of "Who Said" because he was so cute.

"So what are you guys doing tomorrow?" Oliver asked.

"Let's go to the beach," Miley said.

"Sounds good," Lilly said. Oliver nodded in agreement.

"Then it's a plan," Miley yawned. She was tired. This had been a late concert. It was eleven o'clock. Hannah had spent a good hour signing autographs. She didn't mind. She was really tired though. Without thinking she rested her head on Oliver's shoulder for the second time that night. He jumped a little. She looked up quickly.

"No, go ahead," he said. She laid her head back down. Her eyes closed.

The second Miley laid her head on Oliver's shoulder, he jumped. He got so caught up thinking about her that he wasn't expecting her to do that again. Not that he didn't want her to. Oh no, he loved it when she did that. She always picked the most perfect moment.

"No, go ahead," he said. He looked over at Lilly. She was grinning insanely.

Miley didn't move for ten minutes. Or it could've been an hour, Oliver wasn't paying attention. He was closing his eyes, too. What he did know was, whether all three of them were asleep or not, they all jumped when "If We Were a Movie" (A/N- I really like that song) started playing. Miley sat up and looked around. Then she dug around in her purse and found her cell phone. The song shut off and she pressed a few buttons. Then she turned the phone off.

"Who is it?" Lilly asked.

Miley gave Oliver a sorry look. "Jake," she said.

Oliver didn't say anything. Jake was going out with her. He could text her when he wanted to, but still. "Way to ruin a perfect moment Jake," Oliver thought. He knew that she wasn't going to lean on him again that night. Unless she decided to break up with him right now, and this was not really likely. Oliver looked over to Lilly.

She gave him a sympathetic look. _You'll get her eventually,_ she mouthed.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**- Thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome! Danielle, I'm working on adding some pie soon. Maybe next chapter...

Miley sat on the couch and held her cell phone in her hand. Jake kept texting her. She was texting back too. She missed him.

"Why are you looking at your phone like that?" Lilly asked. She was sitting in a nearby chair.

"Because I miss him," Miley said.

"No you don't. You miss having a guy all to yourself," Lilly corrected.

"Yeah, that too." Hey, she wasn't going to lie.

"Look, just break up with him. You are obviously in love with someone else. And that someone else is in love with you," she said. She didn't mention his name. If she did, Miley might not have said what she said next.

Miley sighed. "How do you know he loves me?"

Lilly stood up and put her hands on Miley's shoulders. "Did you see the look on his face when Jake was texting you?"

Miley looked up at her. "I like Jake, okay? You might think I'm meant for 'someone else' but for right now, Jake is my boyfriend. He's really sweet when you get to know him."

"Miley, I spent more than two weeks with him. I know how sweet he is. And I was there that day on the beach, remember?" Lilly sat down next to Miley and her voice got softer.

"You spent all day with Oliver. Well, all night. You put your head on his shoulder twice. And he kissed you on the cheek." Miley had told her everything, from touching knees in the car, to the good luck before the concert.

"What more is it going to take to get you to admit you like him?" Lilly looked at the ceiling when she said that.

Miley laid down on her back. "Lill, I do like him. I really do," she whispered.

"Just tell him that," Lilly replied. Well, that was simple, Lilly thought.

"I just might," Miley said.

The next morning Miley and Lilly took a walk on the beach. They chased each other to Rico's and collapsed on the sand. "That was awesome!" Lilly said to the sky.

"Yep, that really got me pumped!" Miley smiled.

"Good! That was my intention. So did you break up with Jake this morning?"

Miley looked away. "No, I said I might. It might take some thought."

Lilly eyed her and gave her a small smile. "Whatever suites you Hun, just as long as it happens soon." Then they heard voices. It sounded like Oliver and Becca. Lilly grabbed Miley and pulled her behind Rico's counter.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lilly turned around to find Jackson.

"I could ask you the same thing." Lilly said.

"I work here, baby. Now get out from behind the counter!" Lilly shushed him as Miley stared around the corner at who had come into view. It was indeed Oliver talking to Becca.

"Lilly-," Jackson started.

"Jackson, be quiet!" Lilly hissed. She looked around the corner, too.

Becca was laughing. Oliver smiled at her. They were obviously having fun.

Miley turned around and sat against the wall, "Well, so much for breaking up with Jake."

"It looks like Oliver's got himself a girlfriend," Jackson said.

"Shut up, Jackson!" Miley said quietly. She looked down at the ground.

"Why? Why did he have to get together with Becca in the first place?"

"They're not even doing anything, Miles. They're just talking and laughing. The same thing we do with Oliver. Maybe he's just hanging out." Lilly tried to comfort her. Miley looked at Oliver and Becca and turned back to Lilly.

"They are flirting, though," she said sadly.

Lilly put her hand on Miley's shoulder. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but he probably would be flirting with you if it wasn't for Jake."

Miley sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

"Miley, break up with Jake! If you don't like him anymore than why are you still going out with him?" Lilly was trying to persuade Miley again. The two of them were by Miley's locker.

"I don't know. I just don't want him to get mad," Miley said.

"He's not going to get mad. He may be sad. Just tell him how you feel." Lilly looked around for Oliver. "You should tell Oliver how you feel, too, while you're at it."

"You're right. But that would be so awkward! I mean, that would be like Oliver coming up to me and telling me that he broke up with Becca and that he likes me," Miley said without thinking.

"Exactly! And would you like it?"

Miley smiled. "Do I even have to answer? Of course I would like it. I would love it." She stared in mid air and was silent for a couple minutes.

"Miley. Wake up. Instead of dreaming about Oliver, start doing something about it, like breaking up with Jake."

Then, as if it was planned, Miley's phone started singing. Lilly smiled. "He's texting you. Tell him." Lilly waved and ran off to find Oliver. She needed to talk to him.

Lilly spent all day trying to find Oliver. He was nowhere. She finally found him at the beach after school. He was lying in the sand, eating some pie. "Hey Oken," she said. He sat up.

"Hey Trescott," he laughed. For some reason, he always laughed when he used his friends' last names.

"So, talk to me. What's up with you and Becca?"

Oliver took a bite of his pie. It was cherry. He chewed and swallowed and then looked up at her. "What do you mean?"

She sat down. "Look, something is going on. Either your giving up on Miley completely or you're trying to make her jealous. And if it is jealousy, its working."

"Is she still going out with Jake?" He put some more of the red goodness in his mouth.

Lilly sighed. "Yeah, unfortunately. You never answered my question."

Oliver thought. "Well, I guess I just like hanging out with Becca. She's cool, you know? Like, it took me a while to get her, and then after making such a fool out of myself, I did. With Miley, I always make a fool out of myself. And she's not my girlfriend."

"Yet." Lilly said. "Don't give up on her. She likes you. I just need to get Jake out of the picture. So you're not trying to make her jealous?"

"Not really. I mean, it's kinda cool that you say she is, but that wasn't my real intention. I don't hurt people like that." Oliver took his last bite of pie and got up to throw the paper plate and plastic fork away. Lilly stood up too.

"You should really tell Miley that you aren't going out with Becca. She's pretty convinced after seeing you at the beach."

"What are you talking about? You saw me and Becca at the beach?"

"Heh...yeah, just tell her nothing is going on between you two." Lilly turned to leave. "Then maybe we can get you both together. Finally."


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note- Hello! This is chapter 8 for everyone! I'm sorry it took so long! It won't happen again, I promise. I will try to update during Christmas as often as possible. For these next few chapters I was totally running out of ideas. If you have any good ideas, please let me know. Thankfully Danielle helped me. Thanks Danielle!

Lilly pointed to the phone on the counter. "You need to call him."

Miley collapsed on the chair and screamed into a nearby pillow.

Lilly rolled her eyes and pulled Miley up off the chair. "Where's the other cordless?" she asked.

"Upstairs," she whispered. The tears fell all over again. Oliver sat her down on the couch and rubbed her back. "Go get the phone, Lilly," he said.

Lilly ran upstairs.

Oliver wrapped his arm around her and rested his fingers gently on her waist. It really wasn't romantic, just a best friend gesture he knew she enjoyed.

It was little things like that that made Miley's eyes dance. And if there was a good time to make her eyes dance, now was it.

They just sat in silence together. It wasn't awkward; they knew each other to well for that.

After a while, Oliver turned his head and realized that Miley's tears had stopped falling, and was now completely aware that she was just leaning on him calmly. He liked that. He was pretty sure she did too.

Lilly returned with the phone. "Aww! You two look so cute together!" Lilly said. "Okay, time to call him!" she tossed the phone into Miley's lap.

Oliver took his arm back and went to the other end of the couch. Miley picked up the phone and pressed one.

"He's on speed dial?" Oliver asked dejectedly.

Miley avoided the question and sighed. "Jake?" she said into the phone.

Oliver watched her face carefully. Lilly pressed the talk button on the other phone.

He felt kind of lonely, just sitting there all by himself.

Oliver watched them. First, their faces were upset, Miley's sad and Lilly's mad. Then they changed to happy expressions. He wasn't really concentrated on what they were saying because he was too caught up in thinking to himself. He felt a painful hatred for Jake. How did he make her happy in just a few seconds? Oliver always tried to make her happy. And did her face ever look like _that_? No.

Okay, sometimes it did, but not that quickly. Stupid Jake! He hated that dude. Wait, did he really hate him? Maybe not. Maybe he happened to think Jake was kinda cool when he wasn't caught up in the celebrity stuff. Maybe it was jealousy. Yes it was jealousy, pure jealousy. He could barely stand it.

**Miley's POV**

Miley looked at the phone and then picked it up reluctantly. She pressed one and put it to her ear.

"He's on speed dial?" Oliver asked.

She couldn't answer that. Yes, but she had his on speed dial too. Even though he didn't know it. So she just ignored him.

"Jake Ryan," said a guy on the other line. Her body felt dizzy by the sound of his voice.

"Jake?"

"Miley? Miley! It's you! Where have you been? Listen, we need to talk."

"Um, we do need to talk." Miley looked at Lilly for courage. Lilly nodded to keep going. "I, um,-"

"You saw it didn't you? Crap! Man, I'm sorry Miles. Just let me explain!" Jake said.

"How do you know I saw?" Miley asked.

"Come on Miley. I can tell it in your voice that you saw the picture. Before you say anything, let me say that I would never hurt you intentionally. I really like you and wouldn't do that to you."

Miley smiled at that. He was sweet. "Okay." she said quietly.

"So can I explain?" he sounded so anxious.

"Yes."

"Okay, so the girl who was in the picture was this girl named Haily. She's in the movie I'm doing right now and we share a kiss in one of the scenes. Well, you know, since you're my girlfriend and everything, I told her that the kiss was going to be super awkward, even if it is my job."

"Alright."

"So I asked her if we could practice. You know, so it wouldn't be so awkward on set with everyone staring at us. She agreed. We were practicing in one of the rooms on set and paparazzi (is that the right word? Not an author's note) kind of barged in on us. They posted those pictures all over the internet. I've been trying to get a hold of you all week. Miley, I'm really sorry."

Miley instantly bought it. He sounded so honest. Lilly kicked her. She looked over at her and mouthed _what?_

Lilly started mouthing some stuff. Miley shook her head. She put her hand over the phone. Lilly did the same.

"How do you know that he is telling the truth?" Lilly challenged.

Miley bit her lip. "I just know. You can tell it in his voice."

Lilly smirked. "Ask." she ordered.

Miley put her phone up to her ear again. "Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"How do I know if that's true?" she asked him.

There was a pause, as if he was thinking for the perfect answer.

"I don't know. I don't really have any proof. I guess you'll just have to trust Me." he said.

Miley looked at Lilly. She shrugged.

"Paparazzi can be pretty evil, you know? I mean, I guess you don't know, but–"

"Acually, I do know." Miley started. Lilly kicked her again. This time it was harder.

"What do you mean?"

"Um, I, um," Miley stammered. "I can't really tell you."

"Have you been like following me around or something? Or are you a stalker of some other celebrity?"

"No! Nothing like that! I...um, I guess, um, I just know. I can't tell you why. I guess you'll just have to trust me." Miley finished. She smiled.

"That was a pretty good line for a girl who almost had a panic attack."

"I'll trust you if you trust me." She could here his smile.

"I trust you."

She turned to look at Oliver. He looked pathetic. His face looked so helpless. She sighed. She wasn't going to break up with Jake yet. But she was going to do it. For Oliver. She hated seeing him like this. It happened so often. She hoped it wasn't going to happen again. She wouldn't let it happen again, even if she was going to have to break Jake's heart.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**- Hello! Here is the ninth chapter of Think of Me. Listen, I was reading some reviews for fanfics and I came across IrockHARDERthanYOU and I found her reviews helpful and interesting. She didn't review mine, but she tells people what they did right, and what they did wrong, and I appreciate that. So I'm asking you to critique me. What did you like? What didn't you like? Tell me! I really do want to know! I want to make my story better! I only got a few reviews last chapter. So please enjoy and review! Byeas! -mitchel-musso-lver

Lilly watched Miley sit there, talking to Jake, hearing him talk to her super sweetly. Even if he was making her happy, she could practically feel Oliver's sadness in the room without even looking at him. It was like a vibration. It was really sad, and she felt bad for him.

Miley seemed to sense his sadness, and as the conversation went on, Lilly could tell she seemed less and less into it. Miley kept looking sideways at Oliver and then looking at Lilly sympathetically. Neither of them wanted Oliver to be so sad. Yeah, it was that obvious how depressed he was. Lilly decided to do something about it.

She hung up the phone and pulled Oliver out of the room and onto the porch. They just sat on the steps for a minute. Finally, Oliver spoke.

"I want her so bad, Lilly."

Lilly touched his shoulder. "I know. Don't worry. I'll take care of it."

Oliver slumped his shoulders. "When, Lilly? You've been telling me over and over that I'll get her. When are your words going to be true?"

"They are true. But you're right. You two have been just hanging around too long. I'll fix it tonight. And this time, I promise that it will work."

"Tonight? Really?"

"Tonight. You may not officially get together, but she'll want you and you'll want her. So cheer up."

"What about right now? I don't want to go back in there until she's off the phone." Oliver looked at Miley through the window and then out at the ocean, which was visible from where they stood.

Lilly pulled him into a hug. "I have a plan. Why don't you go get one of Miley's favorite movies?" She said into his ear. "Just in case she's a little depressed."

"What movie should I get?"

"I'll leave that up to you. Romantic would be ideal." Lilly backed away from him and smiled comfortingly. "Be back around 12:00." That gave her about two hours.

"What am I supposed to do for that long?"

Lilly grinned. "Maybe you should eat something comforting? Like, I don't know, pie?"

Oliver smiled, which was a good thing. He waved and ran off the porch and into the sand. After he was out of sight, Lilly went back inside. She sat down on the couch and looked over at Miley. The phone was in her lap. She looked...confused. Well, it was one of those not-really-wanting-to-accept-this faces. Lilly gave her a questioning look.

Miley stood up. "Omg! He's on his way over here!" she said in a nervous, exasperated tone. "I don't want him to come over here!"

Lilly looked at her. "Jake is coming here? To Malibu?"

Miley nodded. "What do I do?"

"Well, did you break up with him yet?"

"No! I was going to but then he's all, 'Hey Miley, guess what? I'll see you in about 15 minutes! Isn't that great?' And then he explains that the whole time he was talking to me, he was on his way over here in a limo. So now, not only have I not broken up with him yet, but he's coming over to my house _right now_.

Lilly sighed. "You're kidding, right?"

Miley looked at her. "Yeah, actually I just broke up with him and he was perfectly fine with it! So now I need to find Oliver so I can start making out with him!" she smirked. "Of course I'm not kidding!"

Lilly sighed. "Do you still want to break up with him?"

Miley sat down on the couch. "Yes."

"Then tell him that. You need to stop waiting and just do it."

"Of course, you're right." Miley said.

Miley sat with Lilly for the next few minutes while they had a pep talk. "So what are you going to do?" Lilly asked.

"Break up with Jake." Miley said.

"And why are you doing this?"

"Because, I want to get together with Oliver." Miley answered again.

"And how much do you like Oliver?"

"So much I can hardly stand it!" Miley said more confidently.

"You can do this Miley. All you have to say is, 'I only want to be friends'.

Nothing more. Just that. So, say it!" Lilly said loudly.

"I just want to be friends Jake!"

"What?"

"I just want to be friends Jake!"

"Louder!"

"I JUST WANT TO BE FRIENDS, JAKE!!" Miley screamed.

"Do you like Oliver?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"He's cute!" Miley smiled, enjoying this.

"And?"

"And really funny!" Miley said to the ceiling.

"What else?"

"Because he's Oliver Smoken' Oken, the most adorable and sweetest guy I've ever met in my entire life!" she said straight from her heart.

"Do you want to be with him?"

"Yes!"

"Want to kiss him?"

"Heck yeah!"

"Want him to hold you in his arms and love you like no one else could?"

Miley stopped screaming and closed her eyes. She has such a gleeful smile on her face. "That would be amazing," she said quietly.

Lilly giggled softly. "So what are you going to do?" she whispered.

"Tell Jake I just want to be friends," Miley replied.

"Excellent." she said so quietly that she could barely hear herself.

Then they heard the limo pull up to the house.

"Good luck, Miles." Lilly said, encouragingly.

**A/N**- Did you like it? Should I keep going? What didn't you like? Review and tell me!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**- Here you go! This is the second-to-last chapter coming at ya!! Thanks to all the people who reviewed! Oh!! And I have something to tell you. So I was talking to Emily, a girl who is in my comm arts class. We were talking about Hannah Montana and how Miley should get together with Oliver. I quote, "She doesn't let him like her." Isn't that insanely true? I was like in awe. So, yeah, that is what she said. I just wanted to share that. Enjoy!!

Miley stood in front of the door to the back porch, waiting for Jake to come to the door. Lilly sat on the couch.

"Instead of waiting for him, go out there," she urged softly. "You just want to be friends."

Miley took a deep breath and opened the door. She closed it behind her and sat on one of the chairs. She looked up at the stars and then down at her feet. She heard Jake's footsteps. Miley closed her eyes tightly and gripped the seat of her chair.

_I just want to be friends, I just want to be friends,_ she mumbled quietly to herself.

"Miley?" She looked up.

_Jake._

"Jake," she whispered. She looked up at him in the dim light. He pulled her up and a smile spread across his face.

"Miley!" Jake pulled her into a hug. His arms were friendly and nice. But they weren't where she belonged and she knew that. She pulled away.

He looked at her for a second. "It's so good to see you."

Miley tried to smile. "You, too. Listen, can I talk to you for a second?"

That was a stupid question. They were already talking.

"Sure."

Miley took another deep breath and looked into his eyes. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. Was she backing out? What was her problem? What did Lilly say? Gosh, now she was just rambling to herself. Why was she doing this?

_Oliver._

The cute one.

_Oliver._

Who's really funny.

_Oliver._

Oliver Smoken' Oken, the most adorable and sweetest guy she had ever met in her entire life. Miley smiled at that.

"Um, Miley?"

She looked up. Whoa, there was Jake, right in front of her. How did she get here? Oh! Right! She was supposed to be breaking up with him. Heh.

"Oh, sorry. Ahem, yes," she started. "Look, being away from you for a long time is really hard."

"I agree. I mean, that's the problem with having another life, right?"

"Yeah." Miley said. He was taking this pretty well. "Long distance relationships are not that easy. So what I am trying to say is, for right now, I just want to be friends." Whew. Was it that hard? Not really. She felt her heart lift though. Not only had she done it, but Jake had an understanding smile on his face.

"That's completely fine. But can we still, you know, talk and keep in touch?"

"Of course," Miley smiled. "That's what friends do."

"Awesome," he said. He pulled her into another hug, this one friendly, not romantic. "I guess I will see you later."

"Okay." Miley smiled and watched Jake walk down the stairs and disappear into the darkness. Then she heard someone scream behind her. She turned around to face Lilly. "Congratulations, Miley Stewart! You did it!" Lilly hugged her tightly.

Miley grinned ear to ear. "I know. Now I just have to go fix everything with Oliver."

Lilly smiled. "Let's go pick out something for you to wear on this great occasion!"

Five minutes later Miley sat on a chair in her room with a white skirt and a blue long sleeved tee. Lilly had picked out her whole outfit and done her makeup. She was now in the process of curling Miley's hair. Miley watched her do it perfectly and effortlessly, but quickly, because Oliver didn't need to wait any longer than what was necessary. Once Lilly had let the curling iron loose on the last piece of Miley's hair, she put the curling iron down, unplugged it, and then stood in front of Miley to admire her work. Miley gave her a questioning look, to ask for her approval. Lilly kept a straight face for what seemed like a long time, even though it was probably a few seconds. Then Lilly grinned.

"Smoken' Oken, watch out. Here comes the-finally- single Miley Stewart."

Miley smiled and took Lilly's hand. Together they ran downstairs and outside on the beach.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N- This is the LAST chapter of my FIRST Hannah Montana fanfic! Woop woop!! Thanks to KJ, my editor (hehe) who also has been doing everything on fanfiction for me. And thanks to Danielle who has critiqued my story for almost all the chapters. Thanks to everyone who reviewed too! This was my first fanfic and I had a lot of fun! I really hope you like this chapter! I mean, like, love it. It's my favorite. Thanks and enjoy!

"Oliver is somewhere on the beach," Lilly said.

"What?"

"Okay, he's somewhere by Rico's. I'm not sure where though."

"Then come with me!" Miley said. She pulled Lilly along the beach until they came to Rico's. Miley looked around. Her heart was jumping. Finally, they could get together.

"There he is!" Lilly whispered excitedly. Miley's stomach flipped at the sight of him, his brown hair blowing softly in the breeze. Oliver was sitting in the sand, looking out to the ocean in the moonlight.

Lilly laughed giddily and jumped up and down. "I am going to go. But I want every single detail, okay? Every one!" she said quietly.

Miley giggled nervously. "Sure."

Lilly left, leaving Miley and Oliver on the beach together, though Oliver didn't know it yet. She crept behind him and sat down next to him. He looked at her for a second, and then back at the ocean. His legs were extended in front of him and his arms were behind him. Miley did the same, except crossed her legs. "Hi," she said quietly.

"Hey." It was a start. Then he turned to her, grazing directly in her eyes. She looked back in his. They just sat there for a moment, eyes locked, and the warm breeze gently blowing around them.

Oliver shot her a small smile and then looked back at the ocean. "So, how's Jake?" he asked her, not really in a jealous way, but in a nice way, like he really wanted to know.

She let her head fall on his shoulder and smiled to herself, knowing how much the next thing she said would make him happy. "I broke up with him."

"Really?" he asked her. She could tell he was trying extremely hard to cover the pleasure in his voice.

"Yes."

"That's bad," Oliver said.

"Not really. We're still friends. And he took it really well." Miley told him.

"Oh. Then I guess that's good."

Miley sighed. "Not really."

"Why not?"

Miley closed her eyes. "Well, I broke my best friend's heart in the process. And I still haven't told him I'm in love with him."

Oliver was quiet for a while. "Your right, that isn't good. You're a bad girl," he teased. She knew he was smiling even though her eyes were closed.

"So, do you think he will forgive me?"

"I know he will.

She smiled and opened her eyes. She stood up and watched him stand up, too. Now they were both facing each other. Oliver put his hand on her cheek. He was especially cute in the moonlight, with soft, almost non-existent shadows on his face. He smiled. Miley felt herself melt.

"You know," Oliver said after a while, "Your situation really isn't that bad."

"Why not?" Miley asked him. She grabbed his other hand with her own.

Oliver paused. "Because not only do I know that he'll forgive you, I also know that is he is desperately in love with you, like you are with him."

"That's good." Miley said.

Oliver smiled. "Yes, it is." His face got closer to hers. She closed her eyes and felt his lips on hers, kissing her sweetly. She let go of his hand and touched his face. She could let him kiss her forever, but they eventually pulled away. Oliver had a huge smile on his face. She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt his arms around her waist.

Miley felt his face next to her ear. "This is more amazing than pie."

A/N- Did you like it? I would really like to know! If I get some reviews, I might make a sequal, or at least another story. I really hoped you liked it! Thanks again!! -mitchel-musso-luvr


End file.
